


ASMR and RolePlay Script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [1]
Category: ASMR scripts, Original Work, Roleplay Scripts
Genre: ASMR, F/M, Gen, Long-Time Friend, Love, Love Confessions, Princesses, Queens, Roleplay, Romance, Scripts, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: ASMR fuel for those looking for a free script. Willing to take requests. Any Script used, must follow proper protocol Ex. Cite creator, message link if audio/video is made because, I wanna see that stuff. Any script used is open for alterations of places, peoples, and such to make things easier to be suited per person. If you are looking for audio that is already available, it will be cited at the base of each script as the come along.Shout out to Beni (Benevolent) on Patreon! Glad to rope you into this. XDAlso to Oneiroi here on the AO! Finish with Kairin already, girl!!
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ASMR and RolePlay Script

Queen’s Lament

Thank you for coming. My guard my be excused now. *door closes*

I am grateful, for you coming. It has been a particularly long- and difficult day as you can imagine. Never before have I been surrounded so closely by my minister’s and general’s, but now I need a friend... Though guards are never far, and I am surrounded by an entire kingdom- I am often alone.

Before I took the throne, I was seen as only for a future title. Now that I have it, for favors to be acquired. I don’t think they see my as human... and none of them speak to me as, Arell.

Only queen, Majesty, or Most High... _most high..._ as if I don’t walk the same leveled earth as any man.

You are the sole person in my life who sees me- and would dare ask me of my day. Dare question it when I lie.

*sigh of frustration*

We stand on the brink of war- and all I can think of is that I am alone. The seat beside me, vacant. War _because_ it is empty...

Do you know what it is I plan to do about this?

*Laughter*

Only you would ask me so plainly... I am going to fill this seat beside me and end this war.

You look worried... perhaps you should be.

*serious longing tone, a breath*

My mother before me married for gain. For political security. She saw unrest till the day she died for all her efforts... but I will not follow in her footsteps, led by the nose, by greedy... I have chosen a husband, though I have yet to purpose it.

*laughter again*

Lucky? Even at war? Future unsecured... and you’d still call them lucky. You are too kind, as usual.

My, you describe me like all the others that would pander and catter for advancements. Yet from you, I believe those beautiful words.

*Faux affront*

I have never known you to lie and I’d be remiss if I began to now... Which is why I have called on you. Not as a friend, but as a citizen, a trusted man of the kingdom who knows it’s length and breath as I cannot... I wish to know, what you think I should do about this war.

Be true to myself and end the war as quickly as they started it? You’ve always been too honest- and too foolhardy. I like this best of you, I think...

*voice difficult now*

And I wish to continue being true.

You have been beside me my whole life. When I would not bend to my parents, following rules merely because they have always been. My kingdom has thrived because of not bowing to threats.

And being true.

*Confident*

This war I WILL end. Like those that have come before it, and likely come again... but not with submission and a gentle hand. I say this because the seat I plan to fill, WILL infuriate my enemy for not accepting them.

No, I will not marry him. Not even for so-called peace.

Who?

*a loving sigh*

The very kindest person I have ever know... this person who has stood by me and what I stand for, my very beating heart. It is you... It has always been you... from the very first proposal refused to this day, I have rejected them all, for you.

I don’t wish to be alone any longer. Fighting this terrible pain that does not ease- it never sleeps. I wish- I wish to have the one I love to know I will accept them and no other...

*a soft sob*

You never need worry that you are not enough. I have deemed you that and more. 4 Generations of King and Queen have married for gain- never love and known only warfare and strife... but I do not ask for any reply now... I do not think I could bare-

*Hitched breath*

What did you say?

Since the beginning? Truly?!

*Joyful sob*

You foolhardy- you impossibly, difficult person, that I have loved and adored... I could ask nothing more... but maybe...

*kiss, and soft laugh*

I will ensure this war is won and I will-

*surprised kiss, a flustered sound*

You do realize that you cant do that just anyplace... Yes. Here is-

*another kiss, a genuine laugh of pure delight*

And here I was imagining _I_ was the forward one... We may have a long road a head, but I have never been so sure of it as you have made me now.

Beside me, you will sit as a King. A partner. And while this is a heavy burden, know that we will share it... and that I can be your Queen.

*A long sigh*

My King.

My future.

My very beating heart... oh, how I love you.


End file.
